Digital audio has a number of advantages over analog audio. In particular, pulse code modulation (PCM) audio has a number of advantages over other audio formats. For example, digital audio, in particular, PCM audio, offers freedom to interchange audio data without generation loss between media. Increasingly, PCM audio is not only being offered from medium like compact disc (CD), it is also widely employed in broadcast programming, through air waves or cable, or in streamed contents, through private and/or public networks, such as the Internet.
For broadcast programming or streamed contents, bandwidth availability/consumption remains a significant challenge.